Glitter and Bubbles
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Putting a summary is going to ruin the whole thing, so please just R&R. Not my usual thing, either.


**Glitter and Bubbles**

Kisshu was stalking Ichigo on another date with that stupid kid she liked. _Seriously, what does she see in him? _he wondered. _There's nothing special about him, and he's HUMAN. She probably can't even tell him that she's half-cat. She should know by now that I accept her for who she is; he's just an ordinary human who could never understand what it's like to have powers._

Sighing, Kisshu settled down in a tree close to the bench they were sitting on, and started eavesdropping.

"Ichigo, you said you had something to tell me," Aoyama commented. "Is something wrong?"

Kisshu watched Ichigo take a deep breath, and then she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm really Mew Ichigo."

"You're a Mew Mew?" Aoyama asked, sounding stunned. "Is that why you're always so busy?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, do you actually love me?" Aoyama asked.

Ichigo looked at him oddly. "Yes, of course," she said. "Why?"

"I've seen that alien kiss you," Aoyama said. "Why do you let him do that?"

"I DON'T, I turn around to attack him and suddenly his lips are on mine," Ichigo said disgustedly. "He's a lot faster than I am."

"Do you like him?" Aoyama asked. "You've never really hurt him."

"Not really," Ichigo said. "And I have trouble hurting people. Chimera Animas are a different matter, but I'm not Moe or Miwa."

Kisshu nearly snorted from his hiding place. _She's nearly ripped my heart out, and she says she has trouble hurting people? _he thought. _Unless she meant physically. Come to think of it, she's never really done any real damage to me. Maybe that's why._

He went back to listening as Aoyama said, "Ichigo, I think you should try dating someone who will be able to understand what you're going through. I'm not really interested in a long-term relationship anyways; I'm moving to England for high school, and that's not too far away. And we both know your father doesn't like me at all."

"You want to break up?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"We'd have to at some point anyways, I can't exactly take you to England with me- and your father would get his sword and behead me for asking," Aoyama said. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm the only person in the world that you should love. There are plenty of other people who would love to date a pretty girl like you, and I want you to be happy with someone who will understand you and love you for who you are, cat ears and all. I'll always keep your secret, but I think it's better if you find someone who won't leave you after middle school."

Kisshu watched Ichigo take a deep breath, and then she asked, "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course," Aoyama said. "We can always be friends; I just think the boyfriend-girlfriend thing won't work out too well. I was going to tell you soon anyways; I just got the acceptance letter last week."

"I'm happy for you," Ichigo said. She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go to work," she said.

"Why do you have to go?" Aoyama asked. "If you hate the job so much, why not just leave? You could still be Mew Ichigo, but there's really no good reason to serve cake to people if you hate it that much."

"I think you're right," Ichigo said. "I've about had it with being treated like a slave and bullied; at this point, I'd love to quit. I think that's what I'll do. I do have a question, though."

"What is it?" Aoyama asked.

"You've seen me fighting Kisshu, and you've obviously noticed that he likes kissing me, but do you think he loves me?" Ichigo asked. "He's said several times that he does, but he also claims I'm his toy."

"But you seem to push him away a lot," Aoyama pointed out. "Maybe he's calling you a toy because he loves you and can't handle you pushing him away. And about the kissing- even the guys I know who are the playboy type don't kiss a girl unless they truly love them. Did you ever consider dating Kisshu?"

"Not really; we're enemies, and my boss has a rather freaky vendetta against all aliens," Ichigo said. "And because of that, I guess I figured it would be hard to hide it even if I did want to date him. Ryou- my boss- would probably kill Kisshu if I started going out with him and he found out- that or brainwash me."

"This Ryou guy sounds dangerous," Aoyama said. "Did you ever consider going to the police?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get dissected, or get the other Mews dissected," Ichigo said. "And to be honest, I don't want to kill Kisshu or his friends, or have someone else kill them. I think they've got their reasons for attacking, and while it doesn't excuse their actions, I think they're doing this for some reason besides wanting power."

"That's a good theory," Aoyama said. "But back to Ryou- do Moe and Miwa know about his treatment of you?"

"No, I didn't want them to go to jail for beating him half to death," Ichigo said. "I get the sense they guessed about me being Mew Ichigo; but I don't think they know about Ryou."

"Maybe you should tell them," Aoyama suggested. "If they know about the Café's secret, or you tell them, they can easily say, "We can tell the police about this place, and then you'll be ruined." And if they beat Ryou half to death, maybe he'll change his tune. Remember the captain of the martial arts team?"

"How could I forget?" Ichigo sighed. "The guy was literally crying when they were through with him. But you might be right; he might change his tune, and they certainly don't mind blackmailing people."

"They certainly are good friends," Aoyama said. "And even if the police do get involved, aren't they afraid of Moe and Miwa too?"

"Good point," Ichigo said. "I'll tell them the next time I see them. But I think I'll quit first; I can't take anymore."

"Good," Aoyama said. "What will you do about Kisshu?"

"I guess I'll ask him how he really feels," Ichigo said. "If he does love me, maybe we could work it out; if not, I guess I'll continue on the way I always have. He spends most of his free time stalking me; it shouldn't be too hard to talk to him outside of our fights. I wouldn't put it past him to be spying on us right now."

Kisshu flinched, causing the leaves on his branch to rustle. He mentally cursed himself when Ichigo called, "Kisshu, get out of the tree."

Kisshu sighed and floated down, then walked over to Ichigo and Aoyama and said, "You called?"

"I suppose you've been here the entire time?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "Actually, I've been with you since you left your house."

"You're pretty dedicated to stalking me, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask?" Kisshu asked, ignoring the stalking question.

Ichigo sighed. "Do you actually love me, Kisshu?" she asked. "Or am I just a toy, like you're always saying?"

"I love you," Kisshu said. "I always have; the feeling's just grown over time. But I couldn't handle you hating me, so I tried to act like I didn't mind by calling you a toy and teasing you."

"Why me, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "There must be plenty of girls on your planet; why did you choose me?"

"Unlike humans, my people have an instinct that tells us when we've found the right person," Kisshu said. "I wasn't really surprised when I felt that you were the one; all the girls on my planet were overly-obsessed fan girls. And every last one of them was trying to get me to fall for them. Up until I met you, I hated girls, and I was convinced I'd never find anyone who wasn't a creepy fan girl. It was fun at first, finding you and seeing how fiery you were, but after a while, it started to hurt that you didn't seem to care that I was in love with you. I figured part of it was the fact that we're supposed to be enemies, but it was still hard, and it got harder after Pai and Taruto came, because Pai's always going on and on about how the mission is more important than feelings. I've been having a hard time lately, and it would be really nice if you at least liked me, if not returned my feelings."

Ichigo sighed. "I do like you," she said softly. "I just didn't like the toy comments, and I also knew that showing affection for you would get us both killed. I didn't want you to die."

Kisshu looked at her, shocked, but before he could say anything, Aoyama suddenly shoved him. He fell to the ground- just as a dart hit the spot where he had been standing. "What was THAT?" he asked, picking up the dart. Then his eyes widened. "This has poison on it," he said.

"Ryou is SO going down for this," Ichigo said grimly. She transformed and ran off in the direction the dart had come from.

Kisshu studied the dart, and said, "Looks like a plant-based poison. Unfortunately for Blondie, this one would probably only give me a rash or something; it's not lethal."

"You seem to know a lot about poison," Aoyama commented.

"My brother was into poisons for a while; he's a scientist," Kisshu said. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome," Aoyama said. "Should we check on Ichigo?"

"No, she's already on her way back, and it sounds like she's dragging Blondie," Kisshu said.

Sure enough, Ichigo came out of the trees, dragging Ryou by the collar. Noticing the boys looking at her, she said, "He had paralysis darts too, so I used one on him and dragged him back here. He really is too dangerous to have around. What should we do with him?"

"Lock him in a dungeon that no one will ever find and leave him there to rot," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "Do you know anywhere like that?" she asked.

Kisshu drooped. "No…. hey, what if we let Pai dissect him?" he asked.

"That's not a bad idea; he's half-cat too," Ichigo said. "He just doesn't have any powers besides turning into a kitten for ten minutes at a time."

"Alright, let's do that!" Kisshu said happily. "I'll take him to Pai."

Ichigo handed Ryou over, and Kisshu teleported off.

Landing in the main room of his ship, Kisshu yelled, "PAI!"

Pai teleported in, and looked startled. "You captured the Mews' leader?" he asked.

"More like Koneko-chan captured him after he tried to kill me, and just handed him over," Kisshu said. "He's apparently half-cat as well; would you like to dissect him?"

"I think I'll interrogate him and then dissect him," Pai said. "Go tell Taruto not to bug me."

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully, and teleported off. He found Taruto in his room, and said, "Pai says not to bug him, so no sugar tonight, got it? He's busy dissecting Blondie."

"Oh fine," Taruto said. "Go have fun with the old hag."

Kisshu left Taruto alone after giving him an egg-sized lump on his head, and teleported off, snickering.

Landing in the same area he had been in before, he found Ichigo and Aoyama still there. "Is Pai going to dissect Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"He's apparently going to interrogate Blondie first, and then dissect him," Kisshu said. "And he didn't want distractions, so I came back."

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Go back to your house?" Kisshu suggested.

"My dad should be home by now; is that really a good idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe he'll like me better?" Kisshu said. "Or are you worried about me not being human?"

"Both," Ichigo said. "I don't know what he's going to do if I bring you home with me, so just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"I'll leave you two alone; Mr. Momomiya hates me," Aoyama said. "See you at school, Ichigo."

"Okay, bye!" Ichigo said.

Kisshu waited a minute, and then asked, "Can we teleport?"

"Do you know what my front door looks like?" Ichigo asked. "Dad will have a fit if you teleport directly to my room."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. He took her hand and teleported to her front door. Ichigo went in, and said, "Take your boots off, Kisshu."

Kisshu obeyed as Ichigo called, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Kisshu tensed a bit as they heard footsteps, but relaxed slightly when he saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Ichigo came in. "Ichigo?" she asked. "Is there a reason behind you bringing the alien attacking Tokyo to our house?"

"Yes, but I think Dad should hear this too," Ichigo said. "Is he home?"

"He's reading the paper," Sakura said. "Come in."

Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and pulled him into the living room. Shintaro looked up from his paper, and immediately asked, "Ichigo, why is there a BOY in our living room?"

"Actually, there's two," Ichigo said. "Really, I have no clue why you're so opposed to your own gender."

"That doesn't answer my question," Shintaro said grouchily. "And what happened to what's-his-name? The creepy pretty boy?"

Kisshu burst out laughing as Sakura came in, and Ichigo sighed. "It's a long story, so why don't we all sit down?" she suggested, dragging Kisshu over to the loveseat. Sakura settled down on the sofa, and Shintaro sighed, then said, "Alright, talk."

"I'm Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said bluntly. "The blonde jerk I used to work for somehow infused me with cat DNA. Before you ask, I did not give him permission for this."

"HE'S GOING DOWN!" Shintaro shouted.

"You're a bit late; Kisshu's brother Pai is probably dissecting him by now," Ichigo said.

"Mmph," Shintaro said. "So why are you with Kisshu?"

"Aoyama told me that he received a letter from a school in England, and he'll be going there next year," Ichigo said. "And he thought it would be better if we didn't go any further in our relationship, so I wouldn't be too sad when he had to leave. And Kisshu happened to be in the same area while we were talking, so we talked, and Kisshu loves me, so I decided to see how it goes dating Kisshu instead. And NO kendo matches, got it Dad?"

"If you two are fighting, how is that going to work?" Shintaro asked.

"We'll figure it out," Kisshu said. "Now that Ichigo's racist leader is out of the way, we could probably form a truce."

"But wouldn't you be leaving, then?" Sakura asked.

"Not necessarily, I could stay here," Kisshu said. "Pai developed something that will change my ears; it wouldn't be too hard for me to live here."

"Where exactly would you be staying?" Shintaro asked warily.

"Our guest room," Ichigo said. "No one ever uses it anyways; Kisshu could have it, and then the next time one of our relatives visits, you can tell them they can't stay here."

Shintaro brightened slightly. "That sounds nice," he said. "I guess it would work- but no further than kissing, got it?"

"Dad, I'm thirteen," Ichigo sighed. "You seriously think I would have sex with Kisshu at thirteen?"

"Never mind…." Shintaro grumbled.

"I guess it's settled; Kisshu can live here," Sakura said. "Does that sound okay, Kisshu?"

Kisshu perked up. "That sounds great," he said happily.

Ichigo smiled and hugged him.

**Okay, I know it's OOC of me to make Aoyama look good, but it seemed to fit with the story, so I hope you like it. This will not be continued, but please review, and PLEASE don't flame me if you hate it.**


End file.
